


Sentient Reflection

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Kink Meme [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce didn't exactly know what kind of magic had put them in that terrible situation, but he knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being in Clark's indestructible body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentient Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fellowshipofthegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipofthegay/gifts).



> The lovely fellowshipofthegay requested superbat body swap for tumblr kink meme ♥

_Sentient Reflection_

 

Bruce didn't exactly know what kind of magic had put them in that terrible situation, but he knew that he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being in Clark's indestructible body; it looked so alien when he was the one wearing it, so strangely smooth and void of scars - as perfect as a wax statue “This is weird” he proclaimed uselessly, looking up at himself - at Clark’s soul animating his scarred and flawed body; absentmindedly, he noticed how the other man's sight was sharper and keener than his own and that he wouldn't have minded having such an advantage when patrolling. 

 

“Your body aches” Clark observed, a hand gingerly cupping Bruce's side to feel the cracked ribs move under the bruised skin at the rhythm of his breathing “How can you stand it?”. Clark had rarely felt pain in his life: it was so distracting that he barely could spare the energies to feel embarrassed and excited at the idea of being finally able to touch Bruce's lived-in body, to enjoy its strength and coiled power. 

 

“I'm used to it” Bruce shrugged and the movement felt unnatural: Clark's joints slid smoothly, almost liquid in their ease, whereas his own put up some resistance. He looked down and blushed at the sight of flawless tanned skin rippling like a roll of silk over toned abs; he couldn't help lightly skimming a hand over them, feeling the heat coming off of his abdomen in thick and syrupy waves - apparently, Clark burned as hot as the Sun bestowing on him his powers “Take some ibuprofen” Normally, Bruce wouldn't have taken any meds to deal with the pain, but he knew Clark wasn't used to it.

 

“... Alright” Clark was too entranced by Bruce petting his stomach to move and going looking for a painkiller: it was an erotic and alluring sight - and a bit disturbing too, since he was basically getting aroused by his own body; but he knew Bruce - the man who was his best friend and who he pined over in a pathetic way - was the one fascinatingly inspecting his flesh. He snapped out of his thrall only when he felt his cock - Bruce's cock - stirring in the jogging pants slung lowly on his hipbones “Ibuprofen, right”

 

“It's in the bathroom cabinet” Bruce offered, frowning as he answered to his own voice “Put a sweater on too: I usually feel cold when the adrenaline rush fades” Whereas snow could probably melt on Clark's body, Bruce's always run pretty cold and prone to cramping up.

 

With curious eyes, he watched his body walk towards the Batcave bathroom and cocked his head to the side; Bruce could suddenly understand why women - and some men - always wanted to grope his arse: it looked damn good, especially when it slightly swayed in that sinful way… “Fuck” he muttered and sat down on a cluttered metal table on which they had shed their costumes; the piece of furniture groaned under his carelessly thrown weight and Bruce winced: he definitely wasn't used to pay such a constant attention to the strength behind every single movement.

 

A carefulness that Clark still conserved even if in Bruce's body and that made popping the tablet of ibuprofen out of its blister extremely difficult: he was afraid of pulverising the pill with a strength he actually didn't have at the moment and it took him three tries to get the right pressure on the plastic.

 

He sat on the edge of the bath and run a hand through his hair as a sigh left his lungs; the fact that he could finally feel the luscious texture of those greying strands,  didn't exactly help his ‘litte’ problem - on the contrary, the privacy of the bathroom encouraged Clark to pensively thumb at the elastic of the pants he was wearing, trying to understand how bad would have been satisfying his curiosity and having a look at Bruce's cock. The idea made him slightly uncomfortable, but it could have been the only possibility to ever touch Bruce's flesh…

 

Clark lowered his pants and had to bite down on his lower and slightly pouty lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Bruce's cock jutted thickly from a nest of carefully trimmed and tamed black curls, flushed darker than the rest of his pale body and its head already sticky with precum. Really, it was no surprise that Bruce had the majority of Gotham's society wrapped around his cock. 

 

Clark ran a finger over the head and shuddered, noticing how much more sensitive Bruce was in that particular point. And he wondered how different it would feel, if he wanked while in that body. 

 

A body Bruce was quite in tune with thanks to Clark's heightened senses: he could hear the elevated heart rate and speeding breathing pattern. Worried, he immediately stood up - a bit too quickly and with so much force that be almost lost his balance and fell face first onto the floor; Bruce didn't know how badly his body had been injured and surely Clark couldn't deal with a severe pain: everything he could hear indicated distress and Bruce had always been particularly… sensitive to Clark's distress, even if just emotional. 

 

He ran to the bathroom - for once paying adequate attention to the superhuman body he was into - and froze on the threshold of the room, a hand gripping and ruining the frame of the door. Clark wasn't in pain, no: he was wanking. And, instead of feeling violated, Bruce couldn't help but think it was irremediably hot “Clark?”

 

So suddenly hearing his own voice ring in the bathroom, it made Clark drop his hold of that cock and warily looked up at Bruce “Rao… I'm sorry”

 

Bruce arched up an eyebrow “I'd blow you if I wasn't so weirded out by the idea of sucking off myself” he admitted, releasing the door frame. It wasn't as if Bruce hadn't been thinking about doing the same thing, he just had been distracted before he could even have a peek “Go on. After we go back to normal I plan on riding you into oblivion so, you'd better prepare my body”

 

“Really?” Clark almost chocked on his breath and clenched his inner muscles at the idea of fingering Bruce's hole open so they could fuck later. 

 

“The lube is in the same cabinet you took the ibuprofen from” Bruce offered as an answer and settled comfortably to watch. 

 

Clark sighed in relief and shucked the jogging pants, freeing his legs “I've been wanting to touch you for so long” he panted, closing once again his fist on the erection that hadn't abated even for a second and pumped it a couple of times, revelling in the feeling of that feverish hot flesh leaking in his palm before reaching for the lube. 

 

Clark let Bruce's muscled thighs fall open to unashamedly bare himself to the other's sight and Bruce arched an eyebrow “Do I really look so slutty or is it you?”

 

A bubbly and throaty laugh filled the bathroom “I don't know, you tell me” Clark answered lightly, but his voice dropped in a low moan when he circled the rim of Bruce's hole.  

 

“You don't have to be particularly careful: my body is used to this” While Bruce didn't let many of his flings fuck him - he didn't trust them enough for that - he didn't any restrictions when it came to pleasuring himself; the time for self-consciousness had been long gone and Bruce wasn't ashamed anymore to admit to himself at least, that he liked having something up his arse “Can I touch you?” he asked a bit desperately, feeling the erection strain painfully between his legs. 

 

It took Clark a few seconds to understand Bruce's question, but then his eyes zeroed in on the bulge in his pants “Rao.. Yes. Yes, Bruce, touch my body” he pleaded, breaching a finger inside of himself. 

 

“Do you shave in some weird way or are you naturally smooth?” Bruce inquired as he eagerly caressed Clark's bare pelvis, before loosely fisting his cock and stroking in synch with the fingers Clark was thrusting in his body. It was like working a strangely sentient reflection or a porn in which a clone of himself was starring “This is officially the kinkiest sex I ever had”

 

“Bruce, I can't focus if you keep making me laugh”

 

“Maybe that's because you're still poking around to find my prostate” 

 

Clark grinned up at Bruce “Oh no, believe me I know where it is: I'm just drawing this out” And, as a demonstration, he firmly circled the sensitive gland with the pad of a finger. 

 

They didn't spoke anymore after that, apart from murmured encouragements and pleasured moans, their eyes burning holes in each other. When he came, Bruce closed his eyes, afraid that he would inadvertently use Clark's heat vision.

 

“Now, if you're both done, could you come out of there so we can bring you back to normal?” Tim's voice rang in the silence, backed up by a giggling that Bruce was ready to swear it was Dick's. 

 

“Damned the day I decided being a father would be brilliant".

  



End file.
